Bizzy Hunt
Description Bizzy Hunt is a tall, muscular, strong near-human of the Firrerreo race. Reaching 1.88 meters in height and 104 kilograms in weight in a standard gravity field, he does his best to stay in shape. His gold skin has accumulated many scars during his life which have turned silver in color, as is normal for one of his race. His brown hair is streaked with copper and blonde stripes. History Born approximately 22 years before the rebellion officially started, Bizzy was taken by slavers at the age of 3. The slaver ship fled quickly, but encountered pirates that fired on the vessel. The ship crashed on a nearby planet, known as Tarrel-Il. The slavers survived the crash, but a human couple witnessed the falling vessel and investigated. The slavers fired on the couple, but injuries kept them from being accurate. The human male that they fired on returned fire, killing the slavers. The woman found a young child on the ship and the couple, Sara and James Delthar, decided to adopt him and raise him as their own. And had given him the name of Sen. Growing up, “Sen” learned how to hunt and farm as well as make tools and repair machines; skills that would benefit him in the future. He often spent time piloting his father’s airspeeder, mostly to race incoming transports. The airspeeder had undergone extensive modifications thanks to the young Firrerreo. Life wasn’t always fun though. After one race that the near-human had won, the captain of the vessel was angry and hired a local gang to get some revenge. The gang arrived at the Delthar home but did not find the gold-skinned being. Instead, they assaulted the Firrerreo’s adoptive mother, Sara. James and his adopted son had gone hunting, and returned to catch the gang as they finished their assault. Bizzy/Sen leapt at the nearest gang member and drove his hunting knife deep into his opponent’s chest. As the two bodies fell, Bizzy/Sen rolled, drew his blaster pistol and fired twice, killing two more gang members. James had fired on the others, killing them all. The Firrerreo rushed to his mother’s side and held her while James went for the airspeeder. Later determining it was an act of the Force itself that guided his actions, the youth placed his hands on his mother’s more serious wounds and concentrated. The wounds started to heal quickly, but the Firrerreo had no experience and could not completely heal her. Several days later, she died at a local hospital from her wounds but did not suffer much pain. The doctors said if her more serious wounds weren’t treated when they were, she wouldn’t have even survived the airspeeder trip. Father and adopted son continued as best they could without their beloved wife and mother. The Firrerreo had reached 22 years of age, and the Empire was tightening its grip on worlds. Stormtroopers arrived on Tarrel-Il. While there were small revolts, James and his son stayed out of the political uprising. That did not matter to the Imperial soldiers, however; who had orders to “make examples of rebels”. James was cornered at the Delthar home by a dozen of the white armor-clad grunts and killed in front of the gold-skinned being. Bizzy/Sen had watched from the tree line as they executed the only father he knew and gripped his compound bow tightly. Methodically and stealthily, he fired an arrow at each stormtrooper, killing all 12 before they even identified who fired on them. A commander for the Rebel Alliance learned of this and quickly recruited the young Firrerreo, who had now adopted the alias of Bizzy Hunt. As there was no documentation of the Firrerreo anywhere, he easily moved around, often times infiltrating the Empire’s ranks and causing trouble. On one such mission, he infiltrated a supposedly secret research station where the Empire had prototype TIE Advanced stored, as well as several high-ranking rebel officers waiting to be transferred to a prison. Bizzy forged paperwork and orders to get on the station, managed to start a large fire, loaded the prisoners on a transport, and steal a TIE Advanced prototype before anyone realized what was happening. Bizzy had used the body of an Imperial pilot to fake his death on the station, so it was never discovered who exactly caused the trouble. It was reported by spies that Darth Vader himself investigated the station commander’s fitness for command, though this was just a rumor that Bizzy heard a few weeks later. After stashing the advanced TIE on a world with little Imperial presence, Bizzy continued doing special operations work for the Rebels. This included dropping supplies for troops, infiltrating other Imperial stations and ships, and setting up rebel posts on various worlds. During the Battle of Endor, Bizzy had used a B-wing fighter fly to a world with heavy Imperial Influence that was close to Endor but far enough away to make for a long hyperspace trip, and attempt to draw as many vessels away as possible. While this tactic failed, the Firrerreo did manage to spring an uprising on that world that eliminated the Imperials. The world decided to stay neutral, and thanked Bizzy for his help. They had given him 3000 credits; enough to allow him to retire from his military service; a small house tucked away in the wilderness, and told him he was welcome on their world whenever he needed a place to stay. They also requested that he join the local militia, but he refused. He allowed a young couple to reside in his house, as he wanted to travel the stars more. Bizzy hid his B-Wing fighter and used the holonet to tell his commander that he was retiring. The commander tried to convince Bizzy to stay, but failed. Soon after, Bizzy’s possessions were forwarded to him, including a custom-made starfighter. Bizzy used this fighter to travel, and started up his own business as a wild game hunter. He had some success, but his most rewarding hunt was when he went to Corellia. A man by the name of Dellon Stell hired him as a guide during a sand panther hunt. While hunting sand panthers is illegal, the credits the man offered to pay were incredible: 50,000 credits and a ship modified to Bizzy’s specifications. After receiving the payment, Bizzy took the man out into the Corellian wilderness. After 2 weeks of no luck, Dellon came across a young panther cub and was about to fire. Bizzy told the human not to fire, but Dellon wasn’t listening. Bizzy pulled the trigger of his blaster twice, striking Dellon in the back. Believing the human was dead, Bizzy took the cub and ran. Whether the little cub sensed Bizzy’s intentions, or was just too young to find its way back home, it stayed with Bizzy wherever he went. The panther became the Firrerreo’s most trusted friend and closest companion. The panther, which Bizzy named Shecon, proved time and time again just how vulnerable Bizzy was during his hunts. She saved his life from many of the various dangerous creatures he tracked and killed or captured. Whether from her diet or exercising on various worlds including many above-standard-gravity planets, Shecon has grown to be over one and a half times the size of the largest recorded sand panther and proves often that it is muscle under her beautiful reddish-tan fur. Current Situation Bizzy and Shecon eventually retired from hunting to help the few remaining Firrerreo to create a home. After helping the founders of Draconis Incorporated rid a system of pirates, the Firrerreo used the system as a home until a mission to make Firrerre habitable again could be made. The mission was successful, but Bizzy was abandoned on Firrerre. It was believed he was killed when a stairwell collapsed. He managed to use a fighter prototype to escape, but the fighter didn’t have a hyperdrive system. The fighter craft was rescued by a passing freighter that towed Bizzy to a nearby spaceport. There, the Firrerreo managed to modify the fighter greatly, and undertook several missions to properly test the fighter before returning to his people. Upon returning, Bizzy has become the First Councilman of Firrerre while maintaining a foothold in his military career. Upon one covert mission, he lost his eye and his left arm in a fight. After being saved by one of the officers he was training in a special program, he received cybernetic replacements, replacing his left arm and eye. During the Firrerre Sector Civil War, The Commonwealth of Allied Systems that Firrerre was a part of was overthrown in a bloody coup. Bizzy, his nephew Leos, and Leos’ apprentice were framed for the assassinations of many of the political leaders. They managed to escape, where he now serves as a scout for the Matukai academy while the fate of Shecon remains undetermined, but is believed to have been killed during Bizzy's escape. Bizzy would soon leave the Matukai after encountering Cassius Delthar, a human male that was, thanks to Bizzy's adoption by the Delthars, his cousin. Cassius was a pirate who used his crew and meager fleet of corvettes for his own personal gain, regaurdless of what would happen to those that served under him. Bizzy discovered this, and after a brief battle with Cassius' body guard, would witness the death of his cousin. Bizzy went back to using the name Sen Delthar, and took command of the pirate fleet. Quickly, they obtained several additional starships, including a CAS-designed frigate that would defect from the government. Bizzy would go on to create Tactical Solutions Inc., a freelance paramilitary/privateer group. Weapons While Bizzy has trained extensively with a wide assortment of various ranged weapons, he prefers his two custom-made 12.7 mm (.50 caliber) slugthrower pistols that are capable of firing a wide range of bullet types from explosive-tipped to sub-sonic silenced. He normally carries two of the pistols at any time, with each strapped to his legs in quick-draw style holsters. A blaster carbine can be found slung on his back during trips in the wilderness where he might require extra range. He always has a small disrupter pistol hidden somewhere on his body, and keeps several knives at the ready. Rarely, he'll carry grenades, but only when it is absolutely necessary. Category:CharactersCategory:Firrerreo